


你往何处去

by CrimsonDream



Series: I bet you look good in Blue [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 过去烙印现在。-2015-2017。其实一切都会过去，一切没什么大不了。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Series: I bet you look good in Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908001
Kudos: 4





	1. Quo vadis?

每个差不多的城市总要有一条河流横亘其间。伦敦也是如此，贝戈维奇想。只是泰晤士不常结冰，冬天没办法在上面挖洞钓鱼。

他可以比人们以为的更有耐心。

在曾经的印象里，极光如此常见。一片乳白的光芒缓慢流动，就像四散聚合的云。高纬度的秋天很冷，风吹透了每一丝骨缝与发梢，然后让无人的山林发出海一样的啸声。银河清晰明亮，横亘其间，让人想起球场上新绘好的白线。他们教会还是少年的门将如何辨认星座，一粒粒恒星遥远地燃烧着，就像篝火一样暖。能听见木料爆裂的轻微声音，在懒洋洋的烤棉花糖香味里，连耳朵都被烘得透红。

人迹稀少的地方，就要记得还有别的主宰。奔跑而过的野牛、山羊与鹿，吃剩的颅骨，腐朽的落叶，湖泊和冰川。他甚至和熊那种凶猛的动物对峙过，相隔几米。这比面对带球奔来的前锋容易一点，虽然后者更加真切地想要他的命。结局总是差不多，万一失败了，所有人能做的就只有祈祷，回头，然后注视已经发生的一切。

切赫已经走了，库尔图瓦还没回来。没有哪个门将再有经验，能告诉贝戈维奇此刻该是什么表情。零封早就遥不可及，不过他也不是第一天和失败熟识。如果NHL有降级制度，家乡队估计早就被发配到街道办联赛挣扎了。

他们队长所需要的东西，门将不用传闻也能看出来。他有眼睛，也有脑子。虽然切尔西就不适合找对象，无数被拆散的壮士前辈血淋淋告诫你。共同举杯不行，游行与亲吻也不行。

上赛季夺冠的时候Frank不在，这赛季保级的时候Frank也不在。当你做出了一个选择，能做的就是走下去，走到没有路了，再硬踏一条出来。

正如他当年宣布最终决定，纵使足球荒漠一样有人跳出来将他骂得狗血临头。鸟迁徙的时候，归属只在于血缘和种群。

不过这一天总会来临，德罗巴知道，切赫也知道。他们都知道，而John只是不肯放弃。能再坚持一场便是一场，再坚持一分钟便是一分钟。

然后Frank坐在看台上，目不转睛地注视了变成灰色的整个结局。好像他根本没走，就该参与John Terry的所有部分。好的，坏的，血色的，雨夜的，眼泪和悔恨，香槟与飘带，场上场下，看台人生。

那些蓝色的梦，褪去后会剩下什么。贝戈维奇并不好奇，但他仍然可以等，就像等河面化去，看见流动的水。

毕竟他比人们以为的更有耐心。

Fin.


	2. All We Do

远在一切还没开始的前一个夏天，所有人就应该预见了这个结局。

仿佛一夜之间，每件事都不一样了。但你很难管它们叫什么新气象，因为就连救火教练都是曾经见过的。人生的大起大落总是很快，就像比赛。而输赢都不过是某种预见性的缩影。

可你永远无法真的做好准备。

他曾经和杰拉德一块逛超市的时候谈过这个问题，后者手里还握着一根黄瓜，整张脸皱得把标志性的褶子全堆了出来。

“你想要一个告别赛？然后在自家门口被打成……这样？”利物浦的传奇抽着嘴角，比了个XX的手势。他无法克制的大笑起来，即使这样，那份与生俱来的声音也依旧柔软，轻飘飘浮起来，盖过一切苦涩的沉淀。

他再没让人碰过Frank的衣柜。两个赛季了，那个位置依然是空的。阿珂的给了新援，切赫的已被占掉，更不要说德罗巴的黄金位置。可只有Frank是特别的。他可以把屁股挪过去，在没人的时候蜷起来，闭上眼，往后仰，好像就能陷在某种幻影里，假装自己并不是一无所有，假装对方仍然没走。

他一生中守卫过太多东西，有成功的，也有失败的。那些近在咫尺，失之千里，从身边错过去的身影，甚至是临危受命，站在门前，从指尖溜进去的射门。他都干过，前前后后，所有错误都要付出百倍代价才也许可以挽回。就像那天读秒之后，跳上看台，MHL的人潮涌过来，拥住他。无数手臂河流一般温柔地淹没了他们永远的队长，连同溢满的感情，好像能永远填满飘着雨的，冰冷的斯坦福桥。

然后第二天他被告知，连进入这里的资格都很快就要失去了。

切尔西到底是什么样子？没有人比他更清楚。谁打开了遥远的顶灯，由远及近，是皮鞋在地板上的脚步。有人来到面前，弯下腰，抱紧他，手臂穿过腿间，将他带出这一片黑暗。

湿润的嘴唇贴上皮肤，熟悉的声音掠过耳畔。那个千百次相拥过的怀抱里，所有他热爱的气息和味道，宛如一个蓝色的旗帜和蓝色的梦。

“John.”

就像那么多悲伤的故事，都该有一个金色的，甜蜜的，陷阱一般的开头。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结果实际上他多续了一年，然后以英超冠军做结束。  
> 你不得不承认，JT，就是命好。


	3. Heaven Or Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26.8.2016.

又一个夏天到了。

当John出现在门口的时候，他并不是很惊讶，虽然兰帕德不知道对方每年都会来的理由是是因为球员惯例还是因为自己在此。也许两者都有，但他从来没问过对方。

任何海边的城市，都会像伦敦一样显得潮湿。他家门外就是中央公园，热闹和静谧永远都能找到想要的一方。他们走过闪闪发光的草地和金色斑驳的林荫，沿着弯曲的河道，脚踏船从桥下摇摇晃晃踩过。自从Go上线后，满世界都是小精灵，大部分人低着头，不会有谁注意两个正在老去的男人从身边牵着狗走过。

美国人民不关心这些，英国人民也马上要不关心这些了。

John给他带了条自产的泳裤，几何图案，颜色明亮。兰帕德拒绝了一次Instagram上的合照广告，并建议对方下次直接出一条彩虹色的。他一直都知道John很擅长游泳，这个人游起来的速度比球场上快多了。有一个夏天，赛季还没开始，他们两个就这么趴在泳池边，晒得差不多黑。当时John还带着一块表，金色的，在他的视网膜里留下一个很难消去的亮点，不过现在John身上什么也没有了。

他们是彼此唯一的装饰与遮挡。

一切都不再像年轻时急迫，时间多到像一种奢侈。他们开始在泳池边漫长地做爱，阳光把原本滚烫的身体晒得发红，毫无间隙地融化在一起。这个比他小三岁的男人早已不复当年青涩，但那双眼睛里仍然有一种无法抹消的年轻和天真，它们看向自己，因为湿润而微微发亮，带着也许要伴随他一生的热度。

完事后的John小腿无力地垂在透蓝的池水里，抱怨地砖太硬，硌得腰疼。兰帕德原本想嘲笑他老得太快，但手指间的伤疤触感让他决定只是微笑，改问对方是不是不想在浴室里再来一次。

在经历了墙壁，地板和沙发后，最终他们还是回到了床上。因为疲惫与满足，他们在最应该做这种事的地方就只打算睡觉。兰帕德侧着脸，凝视越来越睁不开眼睛的John，伸手搭在对方后颈，拇指从喉结轻轻压住了还在跳动的脉搏。

John没有挣扎，甚至没有动，只是更绵软地陷进了床里，让人忍不住靠近亲吻。他吻起来和看上去一样放松，好像在自己身边就没有什么忧虑。枕头和被褥如今都鲜明地混进了这个人的味道，他给不出形容，因为那就是John。

曾经有那么些日子，兰帕德觉得自己闭着眼睛也能描绘斯坦福桥的每一个角落，黄色的外墙，蓝色的顶棚，停车场第五根路灯下一定会停着的John的车。但他忘了这份习惯也并不是一生下来就有的，这就像有一次他开车出城，上了高速，直到半小时后才意识到那是他以前去哈灵顿的固定路线。

他们所熟悉的越来越少，熟悉他们的也在逐渐消失。再也不会有什么过去，球队会迁往更偏更西，然后回来时面对完全不一样的斯坦福桥。当这个夏天也过去了，便只剩下John才是那个他唯一闭着眼睛也熟知的存在。

而这个人如今完全睡熟，只在梦里模糊地叫了一声Frank。他从来没有告诉过对方这会让自己想起已经过世的母亲，想起她每次念起父亲名字的样子。他没办法找出比这个更接近的感情。

他只希望明天也能看见这样和自己共枕的John。

FIN.


End file.
